


Bear Wolf

by carriecmoney



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Other, Sexual Content, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriecmoney/pseuds/carriecmoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-night stand turns a little tricky, but it's nothing a few animals can't handle. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> {A/N: Sprung out of a late night discussion about Hetalia gender headcanons. Kinda fun, really.}

Ber gulped at his vodka until his nose burned more than his face. This wasn’t his game - throbbing strobe lights, music pounding through his breastbone and strangling him with sound. He was more into the ‘hike into the woods and chop your own firewood’ scene, but his roommate Matthias had dragged him out of their apartment by the ear for ‘a good night out’ and wound up here. Of course, he’d promptly abandoned him at the first sight of women, only letting Ber know he was still alive by the consistent butt-dialed calls from the dance floor.

Even in his current occupation as barflower, the stench of human and body heat was causing him to sweat through the underarms of his dark (who even knew what hue anymore) button-up. He propped his elbows on the bar behind him to try and subtly air them out-

And immediately had a smaller body slide in from where he hadn’t noticed it hovering at his side and press against him. “Here all alone, handsome?”

Ber looked down and his nerve cells fried all over. “Uh.”

The newcomer, all soft face and hair he wanted to _live_ in and big eyes with a glint that matched his grin, chuckled. “Strong and silent? I like that in a man.” An arm - _his_ arm - snaked between Ber’s back and the bar. “Wanna dance?”

Not really, no.

“Sure.”

The newcomer’s grin widened and his eyes crinkled at the corners. “Great.”

He heaved Ber forward by the arm behind his back with a strength Ber didn’t expect and got him to his vodka-twisted feet, laughing when Ber stumbled and tucked his hand into Ber’s belt. “Easy, tiger.”

“Berwald.”

“Bear Wolf?” All of his white teeth (was one of his incisors chipped?) showed. “Even better.”

Before Ber could correct him, the stranger hauled him straight into the writhing mass he’d been avoiding, already plastering himself to Ber’s front. Ber’s hands fell to his waist, but he felt like a rotten log in a forest fire, popping and sparking and unable to run.

“I’m T-bone!” the stranger screamed, maybe, barely audible.

Ber blinked down at him. “What?”

“What?” The stranger turned his head for a better angle, and Ber gave up resisting and buried his face in that hair, softer than he’d imagined. He hoisted him - T-bone? Really? - up by his waist hold to minimize their height difference. “What d’ya say?” he said directly into the newcomer’s ear, lips brushing the lobe. Was that a shudder?

The stranger’s arms curled behind Ber’s neck, keeping him stooped down as he yelled in Ber’s ear, “ _Tino!_ Tango-india-november-oscar!”

Ber slumped in relief at the familiar cadences of the NATO alphabet. “Bravo-echo-romeo-whiskey-alpha-lima-delta.”

A sigh that he felt down his cheek and in his ribcage. Tino, _Tino_ , pulled back enough to smile at him, strobe lights flashing on his face, then fell to his feet. (How long had he been off them? Ber’s arms couldn’t tell.) He started dancing against Ber, the bodypress doing more than the beat to keep them moving. Ber felt suffocated on all sides, only saved from panic by being taller than most of the dance floor. Sometimes giant status had its uses.

The man - boy? _God_ \- pressed to his front was doing his best to keep him grounded, though, hips and torso swaying and blue eyes vibrant. Ber was moving, too, fingers latched in Tino’s beltloops for support as his body kept time without any interference from his skittering thoughts. Tino was slight in his arms, almost fragile, but when he twisted around in them to rut back, glancing up to eye contact, Ber found he didn’t care about breaking him and let his hands wander, down and up and over, bare arms and curved hips and soft, soft hair that he bit into. Tino giggled.

He was too short, Ber was too tall, something, there was too much distance between Ber’s face and Tino’s neck for him to kiss it like he wanted to, so his mouth wandered his hands over what he could reach, catching on hairs and cloth, the shell of an upturned ear, a rip in his jeans. _That_ was definitely a shudder.

Tino turned in his arms again, shirt a tangle, and kissed him full on the mouth. Ber took it in the stride that only four shots of vodka gave him, tongues pressing and _eating_. There was that chipped tooth. He felt out all its edges.

Ber held him with one hand snarled in his hair, one spread across his ass, both copping a feel and keeping him high enough that he didn’t have to fold in half. Tino melted against him, but a shove from behind Ber jerked them apart, the dancers around them unnoticing, uncaring about their first kiss. Tino smiled, and Ber’s heart thumped unrelated to the exercise.

They led each other across the floor towards the flashing exit sign. Ber clutched at Tino’s hand. “‘M three blocks that way.” He gestured vaguely north… ish.

“Kick _ass_.”

The cold air hit them like slipping on ice, but it didn’t stop the thrum under Ber’s skin from keeping time with their footsteps. Tino dragged him along the sidewalk, almost making him trip. Tino laughed, wild, and Ber had to smile back.

Tino stopped in his tracks and reached up with his free hand to clutch Ber’s chin. The smile fell, and Tino shook his head, then stopped moving and groaned. Maybe he was drunk, too.

“No, don’t stop smiling, you’re perfect when you smile.” Ber nodded dumbly - he’d always been told his face was in bitch-mode from all angles - as his lips tugged into a small smile. Tino collapsed against him in melodramatic fashion, hand in a vice at his neck. “Breathtaking, simply stunning.”

“You’re jus’ pullin’ m’leg.” Tino snorted and kissed the open V of Ber’s shirt, and pulled them on without responding.

It took some poking and prodding, but eventually Ber got Tino down the three blocks to his building, in through the lobby and into the elevator without further incident. Tino was bubbly and flirty the whole way without seeming to notice or care how Ber locked up at his advances. After all, he was taking him home, right?

When the elevator doors slid shut, Tino wasted no time slotting himself between Ber’s legs and shoving him back against the wall. “You gorgeous hunk of a man, come down here so I can kiss you again.” Ber turned red all over, he could _feel_ it, but he obeyed, bending down enough for Tino to stand on his toes and bite at his lips. There was too much broken, too much teeth, but whatever, he was only on the fourth floor. The doors dinged open.

“C’mon,” Ber said, ghosting another kiss over Tino’s cheek. “Out.”

Tino hummed and stepped away, leaving Ber’s front feeling cold as he led the way down the hall, Tino’s hand tucked into Ber’s back pocket with only a glance and a blush. He fumbled with his keys, but the door popped open eventually and they fell in, Tino laughing all the way.

He leaned against Ber as he looked around the apartment - color-coordinated enough for Ber, with enough chaos for Mathias. “Nice place you got.” Ber grunted, and Tino grinned at him. “Let’s wreck it.”

Ber’s mouth flopped open, which Tino must have taken as agreement because he shoved Ber back into the nearest armchair and straddled his lap, shoving his tongue in his mouth with the next move. Ber couldn’t find anything wrong with this and worked his mouth over Tino’s slowly, the angle between them _finally_ right. Tino raked his hand through Ber’s hair; Ber reached under to cup his ass and hold him higher. Tino groaned.

Tino’s course of action ran on for a distracted while, Tino squirming for the best fit over him while Ber turned Tino’s frenzied attack into something slower, deeper, that made him moan. Ber cracked an eye and saw a flash of an orange sweatshirt draped over the couch. Mathias. Right.

He pulled Tino’s head away by the hair, which just made Tino purr. Ber gulped. “Roommate. We should…”

Tino pouted. “But I wanted to wreck it.”

Ber smiled, just a little. “Later.” _Shit_.

But Tino just laughed, kissed his nose, and clambered off, pulling Ber to his feet. “I might hold you to that.” He kept hold of both hands and walked backwards into his bedroom.

Being in his bedroom, Tino’s hazy eyes pausing to take it in, yanked at something behind Ber’s stomach. He spun Tino around and threw him on his bed, crawling over him and he bounced, and he finally got to taste Tino’s neck. Tino gasped and arched under him, tugging him down from where he’d been propped up on his elbows to save his weight. His legs parted, rutting up, and - wait.

Ber jerked back from his new home in Tino’s neck and looked down, eyebrows furrowed. Tino was still breathing hard under him, but his eyes were wide up and dilated. Ber went back to his elbows and stared.

“M’not _that_ drunk. Am I?” Tino knocked his head back and laughed, and even in his confusion, Ber couldn’t resist tracing his fingers over the contours of his neck. Tino sighed.

“No, no, you’re perfect.” His voice was breathy now. With a hip twist, he flipped them over and sat on Ber’s thighs, pants spread tight over nothing. Ber looked at it hard, then up at Tino’s red face.

Tino chewed his lip ragged as he stripped off his open button-up, then the shirt underneath, revealing a thick white undershirt that felt stronger than necessary under Ber’s touch. “See, I have this birth defect. Called a vagina.”

Ber’s mouth went dry. “Huh.”

“God, this was a bad idea, terrible, what was I _thinking_ coming home with a stranger to _have sex_ \- with a gay guy!” Tino buried his face in his hands, and Ber’s heart cracked. “I bet you’ve never even _seen_ \- I thought - I should go. I should go.” He moved to roll away from Ber’s lap; Ber panicked and sat up, holding Tino tight by the waist.

“Wait.” He let one hand go so he could brush at Tino’s wet cheeks with his thumb. Tino smiled, tremored, and another crack kicked at his chest. “This took some guts, y’know?”

Tino laughed like a sigh. “Crazy _drunk_ guts. That totally aren’t drunk enough to end up outside of me, by the way.” Ber smiled. Tino inhaled sharply. “You’re not mad?” he said in a tiny voice. Ber shook his head.

“Confused, a bit. Not mad.” Ber kissed his forehead, cheek, mouth. “Can’t say experienced.”

Tino laughed too hard for the joke’s humor, collapsing in Ber’s arms. Ber just held him close and waited. Eventually, the crazed giggling subsided, and he sat back, cupping his hands around Ber’s chin. “Shall we continue, then?”

“As you wish.” They tugged each other into the kiss, soft and deep and languid, wide-mouthed. Tino’s face was still a bit damp, but that could be fixed.

When they pulled away, Ber was on his back with Tino stretched out over him, flushed. “What’d you like to do?” Tino asked.

Ber shrugged. “Don’t care. Just like you.” Tino’s full face turned red, and he smiled a bit dopey. “So, whatever.”

“Gosh, you’re precious. Can I keep you?” A jolt of lightning shot through Ber, but Tino forgot his question immediately as he buried his face in Ber’s neck, lips over his straining tendons. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Uh. Where?” Tino snorted a bit, laughed. His hands snuck under Ber’s shirt - why was _that_ still there?

Tino seemed to come to the same conclusion and sat up so he could divest him of it. “Ain’t that just the million dollar question.” He popped open Ber’s buttons, one by one. “I rather like the idea of you in me - which isn’t normal, I promise-” He finished with Ber’s buttons and helped him shrug it off and throw it to the side, followed shortly by his undershirt. Tino hummed. “Yeah, most _def_.” He splayed his hands over Ber’s bare torso. “But, let’s be real, ass stuff hurts like a bitch.” He rolled his hips down, back, and Ber grunted. Tino grinned. “And I think you’d be even worse than usual.” Ber coughed, and Tino chuckled. “So, maybe just this once, we can try it straight… ish.”

Ber’s eyebrows furrowed, and he pushed himself up to his elbows. “Y’sure?”

Tino paused, then nodded. “I like you. Might as well see what all the fuss is about while I still got it.”

“Okay, then.” Tino smiled, then rolled off to the side to wriggle out of his pants. Ber followed suit, tossing them carelessly to the floor while Tino struggled over his shoes, cursing. Ber smiled and pulled his feet around into his lap by the ankles, helping him before crossing Tino’s legs behind his back manually. Tino hooked his arms around Ber’s neck and fell back on the bed, and they were totally upside-down but Ber couldn’t give a shit. He kissed at Tino’s wide smile, groaning as he rutted up unconsciously. He pulled away briefly so he could shift his weight on his arms. “Jus’ tell me when.”

Tino nodded, and Ber let a hand ghost over his neck, down his arm, the side of his torso. He ran a finger under the hem of his binder, drawing out a full-body shiver. When he got to his underwear (briefs), he dipped down to suck at a growing bruise on Tino’s neck as his hand slipped under.

“Huh.” A gasp. “Odd.” A breathy laugh.

“God, you are _so_ gay.” His hips jerked. “A little to the left.” Ber obliged, and Tino’s jerks to a pattern. “Oh, that’s…” Tino trailed away as they synced up, push and pull and twist and give.

It’d always been Ber’s philosophy that sex is sex, no matter what. There’s an animal part of you born to know the basic formula, and once you walk that path once or twice, you’ll be able to do the steps with pretty much anyone. True, he’d stuck to dicks so far, but it couldn’t be that awful different with a vagina.

It was wetter, though. He shifted to the side to straddle one of TIno’s legs for a better angle, tongue lapping at the dip of his collarbone. Tino’s broken gasp at his ear was all the reassuring he needed. He tugged at Tino’s underwear with his free hand, trying to loosen them up enough not to strangle his wrist. After another breathy laugh from Tino, he gave up the one-handed endeavour and withdrew, fingers sticky and Tino pouty. He kissed him, a smack, and sat back to take them off, automatically going to lick his fingers clean. He started, then raised an eyebrow. “Hm.”

Tino’s eyes had been closed; now they fluttered open to see Ber with two fingers stuck in his mouth. “Uh. _Oh_.” Ber’s lips quirked around his fingers. He withdrew them slowly, then just as slowly finished his original intention of depantsing Tino. When they were on the floor, Ber took Tino’s legs and set them over his shoulders, laying down on his stomach between them. “May I?”

“Yes, yes, oh _God_ yes-” Ber smirked, and Tino knocked his head back, breaking their extended eye contact. Ber snorted, then frowned down at the puzzle before him.

Internal plumbing was so much weirder than external, and external was pretty weird to begin with. Oh ell. Ber trailed fingers between Tino’s thighs, exploring with sight and touch. Tino’s heels kicked softly at his back, and a hand buried in his hair. Okay, he could deal with that.

He flicked his gaze up - Tino still had his head back - before bending forward to lick at the most likely starting point.

Tino giggled like a hiccup. “You missed.”

Ber exhaled, hot air over Tino’s hips. Tino giggled again and guided him back down, Ber allowing him. “A little higher.”

Ber tried again, tongue out as Tino guided him. A bump. “ _That_ right there.”

Ber kissed it, lick, lick, drum back and forth. It jerked under his lip as Tino’s hand in his hair tightened. He smiled.

Not really that different at all.

His chin was getting wet, which was a new thing, but from the way Tino’s fingers clenched in his hair, not a bad one. He was starting to like this better, anyway - at least now he wasn’t gagging every other second. He’d always had a shit gag reflex.

After a while of that, Ber brought one hand from where it’d been tracing nonsense into Tino’s stomach down. Tino’s breath caught, and Ber glanced up to lock eyes and wait for a nod before twisting to fingers in.

Tino hissed, threw his head back again. Ber paused, into the knuckled, and crawled up to lie beside Tino and watch his face move. He wiped his mouth on the sheet next to him just as Tino opened his eyes. Tino blinked. Ber smiled and crooked his fingers forward.

With a snort and a wriggle, Tino pulled a face and rubbed his nose against Ber’s. “That’s a dick thing, Berwald.”

Now it was Ber’s turn to shudder and duck his head into Tino’s soft hair. “Say it ‘gain.”

Tino hummed. “Berwald, Bear-Wolf, Ber-” Ber attacked him, ravaging his mouth as his fingers slipped out, both dirty hands coming up to clutch Tino’s face closer, prying his jaw apart. Tino let out a squeak that was swallowed by Ber’s searching tongue before melting under him, pliant and supple. Ber rearranged them, kneeling between Tino’s legs as he pulled him up to sit and kiss while they both worked at Ber’s underwear, shucking them off and throwing them away after only a little undignified rolling, and now the only clothing left on were Tino’s binder and Ber’s socks. Tino didn’t acknowledge the binder, so Ber ignored it and left his socks on, pulling Tino into his lap to kiss and rut, slick and odd even then. “Need lube?” Ber asked Tino’s temple. Tino shrugged, shook.

“Think m’good, let’s just go for it.” Ber nodded, although there was a poke in the back of his head that there was something else-

“Wait. Shit.” He laid Tino back against the pillows before diving to the side to his nightstand. Tino huffed, but when Ber came back with a foil square he was already ripping open, his miffed pout vanished.

“Oh. Right. That is important.” Tino took it from him and rolled it on, Ber’s breath stuttering. He hand shook just a bit, and Ber grabbed it and kissed the palm. Tino sighed. “Marry me, you perfect being.”

Ber smiled, showing teeth. “As you wish. Tino.”

His face went red, but before he could answer Ber lifted him up, braced his knees apart and lowered him down, double-checking his aim at the last second. Tino’s long exhale bathed all of Ber’s upper body in turn, and Ber kissed his clenched jaw as they clutch and adjust and wait.

Tino rolled, a little grind, and Ber moaned into his shoulder. No wonder so many men were straight.

It wasn’t long before they got a nice rhythm going, a sensual fluidity that brought back their club dance, but Tino’s breath was more like prayer and Ber couldn’t keep his head away from Tino’s hair. It smothered him, but he didn’t mind in the slightest.

Tino wrapped his legs around Ber’s waist, arms around his neck. Ber let his hands wander as Tino fucked himself, pistoning on Ber’s dick. He bit Ber’s shoulder _hard_ ; Ber shuddered and grabbed his hips to help.

It’d been a rough night, and they were still a little tipsy. Ber finished with a grunt, holding Tino tight. Tino stopped biting Ber’s shoulder (that’d be a wicked bruise) to bite his lip, reached down to finger himself. Ber was distracted, but he traced long fingers under Tino’s binder, nails over sensitive skin, and Tino shivered with his full body, riding both orgasms for all he was worth.

When the glow faded, Ber laid Tino aside, nestling him properly in the pillows of the totally fucked-up bed, before slipping off to throw the condom away, grabbing a spare pair of boxers on the way and hopping into them. Being full naked all the time felt odd.

“Hey, why’d you block my view?” Ber looked over his shoulder at Tino, who was lounging back and staring with a smirk. Ber was too sexed up to blush and just smiled, chucking the condom in the trashcan before coming back to bed.

“Y’shouldn’t sleep in this,” Ber said, plucking at the shoulder strap of the binder. Tino pulled a face, but sighed and sat up to take it off. His hands stopped halfway up, though, eyes wide.

“Wait. I can sleep here?”

Ber chuckled and kissed the shock off his face. “Already said I’d marry you.”

“Oh my God.” He covered his red face by tugging off his binder, rolling off the bed with a _thump_. When he came back up, the binder was gone and he was pulling on the first shirt he’d grabbed - one of Ber’s. It swallowed him whole. Ber’s fingers snagged at it to pull him into his lap and kiss him, long and hard. Tino laughed. “Easy, Bear-Wolf.” Ber growled, which just made Tino laugh harder.

They settled into cuddle mode, Ber spooning the crap out of him under the tossled sheets. Ber was about to drift off when Tino whispered, voice tiny, “You know, I still haven’t legally changed my gender, so we could totally marry now, then I do it, and stick a giant middle finger up at the system.”

Ber smiled and buried his face in Tino’s hair. “As you wish.”


End file.
